good intentions
by chase88
Summary: Sequel to Prank gone wrong. Cameron and Chase are dead on their feet with their new infant Austin and everyone else learns that with every good intention, there's going to be a consequence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House

M.D

Chase was ready to drop when he arrived to work. It was normal for him to usually come to work early but now he had a two month old and he and Cameron pulled another whole nighter because he wouldn't stop screaming and crying. He swore that the baby was going to be just like his mother.

As soon as he sat down at his seat, his head dropped onto the table. Paternity leave was great and all because he got off of work for eight whole weeks, but it soon turned into work with the little infant wanting constant attention. Cameron came beside him and dropped her head on the table as well. nothing wrong with a baby just the all nighters.

That was where House found them and he hid a fit of giggles. They were so not going to do this every day, he thought as Foreman came into the conference room.

"Come on, I have a proposal," House said.

Foreman rolled his eyes but followed him in the hall where they were met by Wilson.

"Who thinks what a prank will do for the Chase family," House asked.

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Come on, if you realize, they are wiped out because of little Austin," he reminded.

"Oh so Chase could play a prank on me to forget my former girlfriend but I can't play one on him to have him so that they can remember that baby sitters are available when they are tired. They're ready to drop dead for goodness sake," House added.

"They're also more responsible than you are," Wilson pointed out.

"Come on, we're just going to do a little harmless prank," House pleaded.

"How harmless, House," Foreman asked suspiously.

"We could move things around and such," House suggested.

"And make them go crazy," Wilson said agasped.

"I have a better idea," Foreman said.

"What," House asked.

"Well we could confuse them a bit, by like you said moving things around, but we can also send them to people that didn't ask for them and in the end they will start to realize that they are working to hard and take a break," Foreman explained.

"No you too, I thought we all learned when they had almost quit on you," Wilson groaned.

"It was specifically eleven months ago and it was only Chase," House pointed out as he and Foreman went into more dept.

Wilson rolled his eyes. This was definately going to backfire and he was not going into it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakie wakie little ducklings," House said loudly making as noise as possible as he entered the conference room agian followed by Foreman.

"House keep it down please," Chase and Cameron mumbled at the same time.

House smiled evilly behind a folder he was looking at.

"Okay but it won't be me you blame when your future mother in law comes in an hour," House said like it was nothing.

Chase immediately woke up and groaned.

"She's coming. Man I hate that woman," Chase groused.

"She's not coming, I already checked,"Cameron mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah but while you were sleeping, she called," Foreman informed.

Both woke up with a look of horror on their faces and exited the conference room. That was priceless plus they hadn't expected Foreman to lie to him so it was hilarious.

"This is beginning to sound like fun," House said idly twirling his cane.

"Yeah until Cuddy expects," Foreman pointed out.

"She isn't-wait you're not to know about our little relationship," House warned looking at him suspicously.

"Well I kinda noticed since she no longer started caring if you went to the clinic or not and the fact that you still go is reason that either you pulled another string on her or your dating. I don't think it's the latter because you sound like you're trying to please her by doing four clinic hours a day, not something you had ever wanted to do while you were still single," Foreman explained.

House ground his teeth.

"So I may or may not, don't tell the other two or they'll try to give me tips and use examples of their relationship. Come on, I would rather get married first before having to commit to an infant," House added.

"They are getting married, just waiting until the baby is out of his constant attention stage," Foreman reminded.

"Well give him to the parents, Cameron seems to love them soooooooooo much," House drawled.

"Well at least she's still not pining after you," Foreman said.

"Yeah because she's dead on her feet, why would she go pining after other men. Plus Chase is playing the perfect daddie roll, he's always there for the kid and he never complains," House replied taking a vicodin.

"Plus he's rich," Foreman groused.

"Come on dude, weren't you ever in love? They probably don't have much more anyway because I bet Austin eats too much," House added.

"Does it look like it," Foreman asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nope but at least Chase stopped going crazy about the fact that Austin was premature. Does he ever not freak out over something," House asked rhetorically.

"House my mother isn't coming," Cameron snapped coming in and glaring at him.

"Oops I'm sorry, it was my mommie," House pretended to be sorry for waking her for something as meaningless as a mix up.

"That's okay just don't do that again," Cameron told him.

"Promise," House said.

This was way too much fun.


End file.
